


Platonic

by Cyan (vehicroids)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Pining Lance (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:33:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vehicroids/pseuds/Cyan
Summary: It was hard not to love Hunk, but even harder not to be IN love with him. And that was kind of the problem.





	Platonic

**Author's Note:**

> " _Platonic means implied, right? Like, it's implied they're in a relationship._ " -my boyfriend
> 
> Of course, I ended up joking like "give me that platonic Hance", and it gave me an idea. This was that idea. Will I write a fic that's not Hance? Sources say no!
> 
> Don't forget to follow me on [Tumblr](https://vehicroids.tumblr.com)!

Everyone knew Lance and Hunk were best friends. The pair did everything together, sharing a good portion of their classes together, doing their homework together, pretty much living together. If one was around, the other was almost guaranteed to be nearby.

Lance loved him from the moment they met, and he made no secret of this, either. Who couldn't love Hunk? He had a wonderful laugh, warm hugs, not to mention rather attractive. He was the one person Lance thought truly understood him, and he was lucky to have Hunk in his life.

It was hard not to love Hunk, and it was harder not to be  _ in _ love with him. That was kind of the problem.

Lance couldn't help it, Hunk was everything to him. He loved his wit, and his ability to take no shit. Lance loved his kindness, his patience, the size of his heart. Lance simply loved a guy who would never love him. That was fine, he lied to himself.

He was content with how they were, that much was the truth. Lance treasured their friendship so much, and he would have done anything to keep Hunk in his life. If that meant swallowing his feelings, then he was happy doing that. The biggest problem with loving your best friend was having no one try cry to about it, and thus, his feelings were kept quiet.

The situation hurt more than he let on. He ignored it as much as he could, instead flirting with pretty girls. Sure it was shallow, meaningless, but it felt nice to be paid attention to. A temporary solution to a bigger problem, for sure.

There were times when he wondered if Hunk knew. Lance kept his mouth shut, but it was hard to keep a secret from Hunk. He was aware he had likely made it obvious, which was why he endured Lance's constant hugs. It was likely Hunk simply chalked it up to Lance being Lance, but he didn't know, and wouldn't ask.

Lance debated with himself about this constantly. If they were best friends, then nothing would stop them, not even a silly  _ crush, _ as he insisted  to himself it was. Hunk had a right to know, after all. At the same time, Lance was far too terrified to lose him.  _ Maybe if I say something, Hunk might want the same _ , he thought to himself. Lance was the king of wishful thinking.

Lance spent a lot of time with Hunk, and maybe that didn't help to suffocate his feelings, either. He tried before to keep his distance, just a little, but it didn't last long. He couldn't be apart from Hunk, no matter how much he tried. Either Lance would crack, or Hunk would come looking for him, worried. That, too, worsened his feelings.

They studied together almost every night, sitting side by side, and that particular night was no different. They may not have had  _ all _ the same classes, but being together was one way to make Lance focus on work. If there was one guy who could keep him on task, after all, it was Hunk.

He tapped his pen on his paper, focused on one question for his homework. His leg shook anxiously, getting himself more and more worked up. This wasn't the time for his bullshit - it was never the time for his bullshit - but it needed to come out. Finally, with an irritated sigh, Lance slammed his pen down and turned to Hunk.

“I can tell you anything, and it won't change how we are, right?” Lance asked. When Hunk looked at him, confused, he hesitated before continuing. “Just-- nothing I can do will change anything, right?”

A thousand questions flashed in Hunk's eyes, but whatever they were, he didn't voice them. He shifted uncomfortably, unsure of what Lance was going to say. “Of course not. Why? What did you do?”

“Nothing!” Lance sounded almost offended that someone would think such things about him, but then he remembered this  _ was  _ Hunk, and he knew what Lance was capable of. “Nothing, I swear.”

Hunk didn't seem to buy it, but he shrugged it off and went back to his work, thinking the topic was over. Lance wanted to say more, words on the tip of his tongue, a diver ready to jump. He opened his mouth to speak, but he couldn’t. With a grumble, he turned back to face his homework.

Of course Lance wouldn't say it. He was stupid, and cowardly.  _ We're best friends, I can trust him with anything, even my heart _ , Lance told himself. He knew that, but at the same time, he couldn’t stand the thought of things changing. He couldn’t stand the chance of being rejected, either. Lance was aware he was being a baby about it, but that didn’t make him want to say anything

What did make him want to speak, however, was glancing over at Hunk while he worked. Lance couldn’t just leave it anymore. He turned to face Hunk again, and Hunk looked over at Lance, too, their homework now abandoned.

He chewed the inside of his cheek, eyes flickering down to his lap for a moment, then back up at Hunk. “I like you,” Lance finally said, taking a deep breath. He tapped his hands on his knees, before shaking his head, deciding that wasn’t enough. “No, that's a lie. Kind of. Let me just cut to the chase - I love you, man.”

Hunk looked at him again, and Lance expected horror, or disgust,  _ something _ . But Hunk just looked confused, like Lance had stated the obvious. His heart felt like it was about to break from his rib cage in that moment.

“Yeah, I know.” Lance let out a soft noise, realisation sinking in. Hunk knew. Of course he did. Lance folded his hands over his lap, keeping them still for once, while Hunk scratched the back of his neck. “Why are you making a big deal out of it now?”

“Wha--” Lance’s jaw dropped, and it was an effort to close it again. “…because this  _ is _ a big deal. It’s kind of a game changer, isn't it?” Lance was baffled.

“Is it?” Hunk's brow furrowed.

“I really don't think you're getting it, man. I'm  _ in love _ with you,” Lance explained.

Yet still, Hunk's expression didn't change; if anything, he looked more confused. He just didn’t get it, but Lance didn’t know how to make it any clearer. He ran a hand through his hair, exhaling heavily. Why were feelings so hard?

“No, I get that,” Hunk said, with a small frown. “I thought we were already something. Didn’t we-- we didn’t agree on this out loud, did we? I just assumed…” Hunk trailed off, no longer looking at Lance.

Lance’s jaw dropped again, blinking, caught in headlights. He should have realised this, but he was too caught up in his little bubble to really think about it. This is what happened when Lance kept his feelings bottled up, he supposed. He chuckled softly, at himself mostly, but partly at the situation.

“Man, I can’t believe this. So, we’re a thing, and you were okay with us never kissing?” Lance raised an eyebrow.

Hunk laughed. “I thought you wanted to take things slow. I mean-- I got it, you didn’t want to crash and burn like your other romances. But, this makes more sense.”

Ouch. Called out. Lance hated it when Hunk was right. “So, here's the million dollar question - what are we? Cause, uh, I'd feel way better with a label.” Lance smiled over at him sheepishly.

Hunk hummed, considering it, before returning Lance’s smile. “Well, I love you.” Those three words made Lance’s heart turn to mush. “And I know you love me. We could be… boyfriends?”

“Boyfriends.” Lance echoed, trying to ignore the emotions swelling in his chest as that word bounced in his brain. “Yeah, I like that. Boyfriends.”

Hunk grabbed Lance’s hand, both of them as red as the other, unable to look at each other. Lance couldn’t stop grinning like a dork, squeezing Hunk’s hand. His free hand held Hunk’s neck before leaning in, pressing a soft kiss to the tip of his boyfriend’s nose.

_ Boyfriends _ . That was a word Lance could get used to.


End file.
